


The Adventures of Piss Husband and Fire Wife

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Unmasked Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of <a href="http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/125452794678/your-otp-finding-each-other-annoyingly-endearing">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Piss Husband and Fire Wife

1\. When Pyro first met Sniper they were immediately intrigued by the stoic hunter. They were actually a little intimidated too. But just as they did with all their other teammates they didn’t waste any time and tried to make friends. Even if he was a little quiet, as it turned out Sniper was actually friendly enough. He was just a little different than Pyro was used to was all.

Whenever they had the chance Pyro would try and spend time around him and try and bring him out of his shell. Pyro even made an effort to show an interest in what Sniper seemed to enjoy, taking to learning a thing or two about sniping from him. Pyro noticed an improvement in their success rate with their flare gun after only a few lessons. Sniper was a great teacher. Very patient. Pyro was glad they were such good friends.

Sometimes though, Sniper got so quiet, so withdrawn and unresponsive that Pyro couldn’t help but fear that they’d done something wrong. It made them nervous and afraid for their friend. But then Pyro would remember that all it took was one of their funniest tricks to pull him out of his funk. A bottle rocket in Scout’s locker. A fire bomb in Soldier’s room. The way Sniper’s face would light up was always worth the pain that would follow. There was always Respawn after all. Sniper was so cute when he smiled. Soon Pyro realized that whenever Sniper smiled it did something funny to their tummy. It felt like they’d swallowed a whole jar of wiggly worms. It was nice. They would do anything to see it more often.

 

2\. Sometimes his little Pyro could be a bit of a bum.

Sniper really didn’t know what to expect when it came to the firebug though. He’d never really met anyone like them before. Sometimes they would stay up all night while he slept. Reading and drawing. Sometimes just sitting there and watching him sleep apparently.

It was a bit unnerving at first but eventually Sniper got used to it. But sometimes Sniper would wake up and find Pyro curled up underneath every blanket they owned snoring softly, their face exposed and all soft and relaxed. Adorable. And then Sniper would kick himself for getting soft and slip out of bed quietly to let them sleep in. It was so rare they slept at all after all.

Pyro never stayed asleep for long after he left the bed though and Sniper would just end up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and the muzzle of a gas mask digging into his back while he tried to brush his teeth or have a morning cup of coffee. But that was fine. He’d show them. Next time he found Pyro sound asleep next to him he’d just close his eyes and doze back off too. That’d show the little bugger.

 

3\. Almost immediately upon befriending the Pyro, Sniper noticed that the little guy seemed to have no clue what personal space was. For a guy like Sniper that could be a bit… unsettling.

For all the things he’d heard about his teammate they actually turned out to be harmless enough. Well that was if you weren’t on the opposing team. And say what they will about Pyro, Sniper had found it was nice to have his own personal Spy deterrent watching his back during matches.

Still, turning around only to find yourself face to face with an expressionless black mask was never going to not be creepy. Although having that same expressionless black mask lean forward and press the very tip of its filter to the tip of his nose and rub them together did help to break the tension a bit. As did the cute little giggle that followed. Sniper couldn’t help but wonder when he started finding that giggle cute instead of creepy. Or when he started returning the weird little nose rub for that matter.

 

4\. Riding alone with Pyro from base to base in the camper, Sniper learned rather quickly, was a rather delicate exercise in compromise. Before, when Sniper traveled on his own he hardly ever listened to the radio. Usually he traveled in silence. Enjoying the hum of the van’s engine, the sound of the road underneath his tires, the scenery. When he did happen to be in range of a half way decent radio signal and feeling a mood to he hardly ever found himself listening to the type of music Pyro seemed to favor.

It could be a bit grating on his nerves to say the least but there was something about watching Pyro bob their head along with the sugary sweet tones and the sound of them humming along to whatever it was they were listening to made it a bit more bearable.

There was something to be said about a pair of glossy black lenses starting up at you like you were the only guy in the world and mumbling through some cheesy love song that made him feel like it was all worthwhile.

He would never admit that to anyone but Pyro though.

 

5\. It had taken months of carefully planned maneuvers for Pyro to finally end up in Sniper’s bed. It was a hard fought victory. That Aussie was slippery! And his bed was so small! Weird for such a long guy like Sniper. But Pyro had been persistent and after the first night Pyro was in and they weren’t letting go! This turned out to be a bit difficult as well since Sniper wasn’t exactly the touchy feeling type. It was one of the things Pyro liked about him though. He was a challenge and Pyro liked a challenge.

The first few nights, Sniper would curl up in a tight little ball on the very edge of the bed trying to make himself as small as possible as not to take up too much of the bed from Pyro. He was so considerate. But Pyro wanted the opposite of this of course. They want cuddles and snuggles and more of those sweet Eskimo kisses they’d finally convinced Sniper were the bee’s knees. So they would just scooch over just a bit and wrap their arms around him and snuggle up behind him.

They were perfectly happy to be the big spoon. Hehehe.

And eventually after night after night of carefully applying this treatment to the stubborn Australian he eventually came around.

And boy did he!

Now Pyro couldn’t tell where their limbs ended and their lanky bedmate’s began. It was so nice and warm. Sniper was cozy and fuzzy. Like a giant koala bear! Sniper really was an ace cuddler. He just needed to feel safe was all. And Pyro could do that. Pyro was all about making Sniper feel safe and warm. It was the best way to be after all.

And Pyro found that they were perfectly happy to be the little spoon sometimes too.


End file.
